Spinning Colours
by Mo0ki
Summary: “Spin with me, Al” he whispered. He closed his eyes and spun. [Warning: Character death] Oneshot


**A/N: **First FMA angst fic. Much more longer than my other ones. It might get a bit OOC….and I just realized that I used Edward's name once in here… The ending is kinda sucky so…  
Anyways, on with the fic..  
Reviews are appreciated…

**  
Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

------

**Spinning Colours**

He sat there, his eyes hidden behind a curtain of golden hair soaked by the rain. Raindrops beat heavily on his body, tracing icy cold paths on his neck and face. He paid them no heed. He clutched the pieces of broken metal; the blood seal now split jaggedly in the middle, gripping them until his hand bled. He squeezed his eyes shut, letting tears fall unrestrained onto the metal, now strained with blood. Turning his face upwards, he stared into the endless grey sky, blinking as heavy raindrops mixed with his tears.

_The rain fell in rivulets, beating down on his skin as he spun. His clothes clung to his skin and his hair, loose from its braid and soaked, whipped his face painfully. He didn't care. He smiled and kept spinning.  
"Brother! You'll get sick if you keep doing that!" he heard his brother yell.  
He stopped and turned to his brother, who stood under the shelter of one of the trees. He grinned.  
_"_C'mon Al! It feels so good!" He said, spinning around for emphasis. "When you get your body back, we'll both spin together!"  
"I can't wait, brother…" said Al happily.  
He just grinned. _

Tears were flowing freely now, mixing with the drops of rain that graced his cheeks. He looked down at the pieces of broken metal and gave a painful smile, before getting to his feet. He strode to a clear patch of grass, with a piece of metal in each hand, raised his arms and turned his face upwards.  
"Spin with me, Al" he whispered.  
He closed his eyes and spun.

Roy watched from behind a tree as the young alchemist spun. Edward often acted much older than his age, it was tonight that Roy had realized that he, no matter how old he acted, was still a child.  
His hair flew freely in the wind, his signature red cloak wrapping itself around his wet body. His gaze fell on his face; his eyes were squeezed shut, he wore an expression of pure agony. Roy's gaze turned to his hands, his human hand. It was stained with blood as he clutched what looked to be a jagged piece of metal.

_Metal?_  
Roy squinted at it, before his eyes widened in shock. Shock turned to realization when it had finally dawned on him.  
_He's gone, isn't he?_  
He smiled sadly, his eyes never leaving the boy.  
"I'm sorry…"he whispered.  
He continued to spin.

He opened his eyes; watching as the world dissolved into nothing but colours and blurred outlines. He felt sick, he wanted to stop, but he kept spinning. The world twisted and bent, like someone held the ground under him and kept tipping it from side to side. His feet didn't know where to go; it was like trying to stand on jelly. He spun faster and faster before finally collapsing to his knees. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop the world from spinning as the contents of his stomach made its way onto the wet grass in front of him. He wept with each passing heave; his body shook with violent sobs. He felt someone rubbing his back, whispering words of comfort in his ear as he retched.

Roy rubbed the boy's back as he vomited on the grass, whispering what he hoped to be consolatory words in his ear. His retches soon became dry heaves and only violent sobs remained. He watched as his young charge roughly wiped his mouth with his sleeve before turning to him with a pained expression, his eyes red, puffy and brimming with tears.  
"H- he's gone…" he sobbed, gripping the metal pieces tighter.  
Roy gently uncurled his fingers, revealing two pieces of metal that had once been one. On both pieces had one half of a transmutation circle drawn with blood. The circle had been split jaggedly down the middle, the tips now stained with the young alchemist's blood.  
He gently wrapped his arms around him, slowing pulling him towards his chest. He felt his young charge grabbed fistfuls of his shirt, burying his face into them as he cried.  
Roy pulled him in closer, rocking him gently as he rubbed his back. He paid no heed to the rain. All he cared about at the moment was the child in his arms and would watch over him for as long as he had to.  
"Cmon..."he said gently,easing the boy to his feet, still holding his body close to him as he did so.  
He turned his face towards him, giving him a small smile as he wiped away his tears with a gloved hand.  
"Let's go home.."


End file.
